1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. Specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that are applied to a system for displaying image data of a picture or the like taken by a user on a display apparatus such as a remotely-located television, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data of a picture taken by a user can be transmitted with the image data being attached to a communication message via, e.g., a network. This processing enables the image data to be displayed on a remotely-located display apparatus such as a PC and a television and viewed. It should be noted that a viewing system and transmission/reception of image data via a network in related art are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2004-274260 and 2007-52559, for example.
Nowadays, there is used a message transmission/reception system that can perform, when an apparatus receives a message, a reception notification for notifying a user of the fact that the message is received. But, the user cannot get a content of an image attached to the received message without opening the message.
For example, a message list that is a list of received messages is displayed on a display of the apparatus that has received the message. However, the message list only shows titles of the messages and information items on senders of the messages, and therefore the user cannot get the content of the image included in the message. To get the content of the image attached to the message, the user has to select a specific message from the message list and open the message selected.
For example, in a state where a large number of messages to which images are attached are received and listed in the message list, even when the user wants to view only one image among those images, the user has to sequentially select and open the messages one by one and confirm the images attached to the messages one by one. This process causes a problem of increasing a burden on the user.